Gerudo Fortress
by KaitM89
Summary: Link is a rupeeless writer, and Nabooru a courtesan at the infamous Gerudo Fortress. Based on the film "Moulin Rouge". PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Constructive critisism only, no pointless flaming!
1. There was a boy

Gerudo Fortress!

Chapter One

_There was a boy…_

_A very strange, enchanted boy…_

_They say he wandered very far, very far…_

_Over land and sea…_

A man sits alone in the corner of a dimly-lit room, huddled up with his knees to his chest. Clutching an old potion bottle, he remains still with his head down. Clad in a dingy green tunic and worn leather boots, he looks as though he's been through war. As he at last begins to raise his head, his face appears as unkempt as the rest of him; his hair oily and his face unshaven. Tears pour from his sunken, yet astonishingly blue, eyes.

_A little shy, and sad of eye…_

_But very wise was he…_

Though appearing defeated, he rises from the corner and staggers to the far end of the room, where a quill and parchment lay on top of an old desk. At last, the time had come; a time to tell a story of his love. A year had passed, and he was finally ready to fulfill her final request to him.

_And then one day…_

_One magic day, he passed my way… _

_And while we spoke of many things,_

_Fools and kings,_

_This he said to me…_

He picked up the quill and began to scrawl, but soon succumbed to his sorrow. He still refused to believe that she was no longer there with him. After a few minutes, however, he slowly picked up his quill and began to write once more.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_Is just to love and be loved in return…"_


	2. Meeting the Bohemians

**The Gerudo Fortress; A nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Darunia. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the Gerudo. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved: Nabooru. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her "The Fiery Ruby", and she was the star of the Gerudo Fortress. The woman I loved… is dead…**

**I first came to the Gerudo Valley one year ago. It was 899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Gerudo fortress, Darunia or Nabooru. Hyrule had been swept up in a Bohemian Revolution and I had come to the Gerudo Valley to be a part of it. On the hill, near the Valley was the village of Gerudo. It was not as the Great Deku Tree said, "A village of sin", but the center of the Bohemian world! Hylian musicians, Zora painters, Goron writers! I had come to live a rupeeless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which I believed in above all things: Love. There was only one problem; I'd never been in love! **

**Luckily, at that moment, an unconscious Hylian fell through my roof. He was then joined by a Kokiri, dressed as a Shiekah. **

"How do you do? My name is Farore Gaebora Mido Fado Makar!" The elfin boy offered. "I am terribly sorry! We were upstairs, rehearsing a play!"

**A play; something very modern called ****Spectacular, Spectacular!**

"And it's set in Kakariko Village!" Mido exclaimed, all too enthusiastically.

**The unconscious Hylian suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy. **

"Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly," Mido paused to illustrate his point by snoring, "Unconscious the next!

At that moment, four heads poked through the gaping hole in the floor above. Triplet Kokiri brothers and another Hylian man, dressed as a woman.

"How is he?" Asked one of the Kokiri triplets.

"Wonderful, this "strong" Hylian is unconscious and the play will not be ready to present to the financier tomorrow." He sighed in an exasperated tone.

"I still have to finish the music!" piped up one of the Kokiri brothers.

"Someone else will have to read the part." Said another.

"Well where are we going to find someone to play the young, sensitive Shiekah cuckoo farmer?"

**Soon, I found myself upstairs, standing in for the Narcoleptic Hylian. **

"_THE HILLS_ _ANIMATE WITH THE EUPHONIOUS SYMPHONIES OF DESCANT! LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA_!" belted a very tone deaf Mido.

"Oh STOP! Stop that insufferable droning! It's drowning out my lyrics!" Spat Audrey, who then rounded on the Know-it-All brothers.

"Can we just stick to some decorative piano?" he demanded.

There were obvious artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics.

"A nun wouldn't say _that _about a hill."

"What about 'The hills are vital in intoning the descant'?"

"'The hills quake and shake'?"

Suddenly, the Hylian suffering from Narcolepsy sat bolt upright on the couch and exclaimed, "THE HILLS ARE INCARNATE WITH SYMPHONIC MELODIES!", only to fall back asleep after his outburst.

The arguing grew louder until Link's stunning baritone voice resonated through the debate.

"_The hills are alive… with the sound of music!"_

"The hills are alive with the sound of music? I LOVE IT!" Began Mido.

"The hills are alive…"

"_With the sound of music!" _ Sang one of the Brothers in an eerie falsetto.

It fit perfectly. Again, Link began to sing,

"_With songs they have sung… for a thousand years…"_

"You two should write the show together!" proposed Mido.

**But the suggestion that Audrey and I write the show together was NOT what Audrey wanted to hear.**

"Goodbye!" Audrey spat as he slammed the door.

"Here's to your first job in the Gerudo Valley!" Said Mido, shaking Link's hand.

"Mido! Darunia will never agree!" lamented the third brother, who then proceeded to ask Link, "Have you ever written a play before?"

"No." was Link's response.

"Ah," began the newly awakened Hylian, "The boy has talent! I like him!" Suddenly, he threw out his arms, and his hand came to rest on a very private area of Link's body. When he realized where his hand laid, he quickly removed it and cleared his throat loudly. "…Nothing funny… heh heh… I just like talent!"

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," whispered the Know-it-All brothers in unison.

"With Link, we can write the Bohemian revolutionary show we always dreamt of!" said Mido in excitement.

"But, how will we convince Darunia?" asked the second brother.

**Mido had a plan; Nabooru. They were to dress me in the Hylian's finest tunic and pass me off as a famous writer. Once Nabooru heard my poetry, she'd be amazed and insist that I write "****Spectacular, Spectacular****!" I suddenly heard the Great Deku Tree's voice in my head. **

"_**You'll end up wasting your life at the Gerudo Fortress with a Can-Can dancer**_**!" **

Suddenly, Link jumped to his feet and started for the door.

"I can't write the show!" he stammered.

"Why not?" questioned the Know-it-All brothers.

"I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary!"

"Do you believe in beauty?" enquired Mido.

"Yes," replied Link

"Freedom?" demanded the Narcoleptic Hylian.

"Yes."

"Truth?" questioned the third Know-it-All brother.

"Yes."

"Love?" They all asked at the same time.

"Love?" Link trailed off, then found his voice and continued "Love? Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen! Love is a many-splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!"

"You can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution! We can't be fooled!"

"To the writer of the first Bohemian Revolutionary show!"

**It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Nabooru and taste my first glass of Blue Potion.**

Link and the others downed their potion in one gulp. Suddenly, a wondrous apparition filled the room with euphoric music and a bright blue light. A beautiful woman appeared. She took the form of a small Kokiri Forest Fairy. And in a seductive voice, said "I'm Navi, the fairy!"

"_The hills are alive… with the sound of music."_

The petite fairy began to dance and the men followed suit.

"_For freedom, beauty, truth and love!"_

**We were off to the Gerudo Fortress, where I would perform my poetry for Nabooru.**


	3. At the Gerudo Fortress, You'll Have Fun

**Enter Darunia and his infamous girls. They called them his "Diamond Dogs"**

As the men entered the Gerudo Fortress in a half intoxicated stupor, beautiful women from the farthest reaches of Hyrule gave them their most seductive looks in hopes of luring one of them into their bed that evening. Link began to believe he was in over his head, but there was no turning back now. The rhythm of the night called to him as he and his counterparts took a seat.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir?_

_Hey sister, go sister_

_Soul sister, go sister_

The sirens began to dance in a most suggestive manner, as a robustly build Goron entered the hall with more beauties. This was Darunia, and these were his diamond dogs. As the music rose again, Darunia began to rhyme with it, as the women danced more provocatively around him.

_If life's an awful bore_

_And living's just a chore_

_That you do 'cause death's not fun_

_I've got just the antidote_

_And though, I mustn't gloat_

_At the Gerudo Fortress, you'll have fun…_

_So scratch that little niggle_

_Give a little wiggle_

_You know that you can_

_Because we can, can, can_

_Don't say you can't, can't, can't,_

_You know you can cancan_

Suddenly, more men entered the dancehall, dancing equally as tantric as the courtesans of the Gerudo Fortress were. They called out in a chorus to the girls.

_Here we are now_

_Entertain us_

_We feel stupid_

_And contagious_

Darunia continued his rhymes.

_Got some dark desire?_

_Love to play with fire?_

_Why not let it rip?_

_Live a little bit!_

_Don't say you can't, can't, can't_

_You know you can cancan!_

_Outside, it may be raining,_

_But, in here, it's entertaining!_

_If you love, love, love_

_To be free, free, free_

_The Gerudo Fortress is the place to be!_

_Outside, things may be tragic_

_But in here, we feel it's magic._

Suddenly, the music ceased and the women stopped their attempted seductions. After what seemed like an eternity, Darunia commanded his girls and announced to the patrons:

"The cancan"

An unnatural, trance beat filled the air. Darunia's girls arranged themselves to begin dancing again.

_Because we can, cancan!_

_Yes, we can cancan!_

Releasing whatever inhibitions he may have harbored, Link belted out amid the chorus of voices:

'_Cause it's good for your mind!_

Mido cut him off to deliver an important message.

"Mission accomplished, we've successfully evaded Darunia!"

Without warning, all the torches in the room were extinguished, save a circle of them upon the ceiling. A woman was being lowered into the hall on a trapeze-like swing. She was the most strikingly beautiful woman Link had ever seen. Her long, lush red hair trailed to her back and her bronzed skin stood out stunningly against her silver dress.

Link was suddenly ripped from his reverie as Mido spoke in awe.

"It's her! The Fiery Ruby…"

The Fiery Ruby, Nabooru, began to sing in a hypnotizing voice to the sea of men below her.

"_The Hylians are glad to die for love._

_They delight in fighting duels…"_

**But someone else was to meet Nabooru that night.**

"_But I prefer a man who lives_

**Darunia's investor…**

_And gives expensive…_

_Jewels."_

**...Ganondorf.**

Once more, the torches rose to light the room and Nabooru was lowered to the shark-like men below her as she swung around in circles. The band struck up a jazz-swing tune, as Nabooru resumed her song once on the floor and surrounded.

"_A kiss on the hand _

_May be quite continental,_

_But rubies are a girl's best friend._

_A kiss may be grand, _

_But it won't pay the rental _

_On your humble flat_

_Or help you feed your pussycat._

_Men grow cold_

_As girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end…_

_But square-cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Rubies are a girl's best friend!"_

"When am I going to meet the girl?" enquired the man called Ganondorf, who was sitting at a table, drinking with Darunia. Being the ruler of the Gerudo race, his red hair and tan skin, however, had a sallow tone. He bore a commanding presence, standing nearly seven feet tall and weighing at least 300 pounds. The richest man in the expanse of Hyrule, save for the Hylian king, was also the most cunning; If he wanted something, he would surely obtain it. Unbeknownst to him, however, someone else was planning to meet with his escort; Link.

"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Mademoiselle Nabooru, totally alone." Darunia, who also was oblivious to the Bohemian's plan, explained. Mere tables away, Mido was telling Link the same thing.

"Alone?" asked both men in their respective conversations.

"Yes, totally alone."

"'_Cause we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl."_

"Come and get me, boys!" commanded Nabooru as the crowd closed in on her. Suddenly, she was riding the waves of men, who would do anything to even lay a finger on the stunning courtesan.

Darunia excused himself, as Nabooru beckoned "Talk to me, Darunia! Tell me all about it!"

"_There may come a time_

_When a lass needs a lawyer_

_But rubies are a girl's best friend!_

_There may come a time _

_When a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're awful nice…"_

"Don't worry," Mido said cheerfully as he began to leave the table, "I'll sally forth and queue things up!" But shortly after he left, he stumbled into Ganondorf's table, and spilled his glass of Red potion onto his lap.

"Is Ganondorf here?" asked Nabooru.

"Love, would I let you down?" Came Darunia's calm reply, unaware of the chaos happening at the tables, until he turned around and gasped.

"Terribly sorry!" Mido offered, as he took Ganondorf's handkerchief from his clenched fist and began dabbing at the enraged Gerudo's soaked clothing. Despite Mido's profuse apologies, he was not quite sure they were redeeming him any.

"Well, where is he?" began Nabooru, impatiently.

"He's the one Mido is shaking a hankie at." Panicked Darunia, who saw the scene moments before, but had not seen what Nabooru was seeing at the moment.

"Excuse me, Link, may I borrow?" Mido asked in a most desperate tone as the Kokiri took a fresh handkerchief from Link's tunic. Nabooru saw this and became confused.

"Are you sure?" She asked, not quite sure of how a blonde man with pointed ears could possibly be a Gerudo.

"Let me peek." Darunia said in an equally confused tone. The scene of Ganondorf becoming increasingly angrier with Mido was what the Goron had seen.

"I'm ever so sorry! How embarrassing!" Mido profusely said as Ganondorf became more infuriated by the second, not caring that someone was trying to undo a mistake inflicted upon him.

"That's the one, chickpea." confirmed Darunia. "I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off!"

Finally, Mido had enough with offering his unrequited kindness to Ganondorf. He lost his temper and shouted, "Clean _yourself_ up, you bourgeois pig!" only to be met by a Moblin with a spear in his hands.

"Sorry." Mido trailed off.

Back in the middle of the dancehall, Darunia and Nabooru disappeared behind the dresses of the cancan dancers, so that they could further discuss what deal was struck and Nabooru could change outfits.

"Will he invest?" the Gerudo woman asked.

"Pigeon! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?"

"What's his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Or smoldering temptress?"

"I'd say smoldering temptress! We're all relying on you, gosling. Remember, a real show in a real theater, with a real audience. You'll be…" the Goron reminded the Gerudo.

"A real actress…" finished Nabooru.

They then rose from their makeshift meeting room so Nabooru could finish her number.

"'_Cause that's when those louses_

_Go back to their spouses_

_Rubies are a girl's best friend!"_

The music ended, and Link started as Nabooru appeared in front of him in her shimmering, pale pink crop top and loose-fitting pants. Seductively, she whispered, "I believe you were expecting me."


	4. Getting Aquainted and The Fall

"Y-yes." Stammered Link

Nabooru turned around to announce to the crowd, "I'm afraid it's lady's choice!", as she pointed back at a completely frozen Link. She pouted as the crowd let out a disappointed groan. The men began to chant her name, as she looked over her shoulder at Link with her bedroom eyes. She once more faced the crowd of lust-hungry men and began to dance to the rhythm of the chanting and the band's salsa music. Without warning, she grabbed Link by the forearm and commanded "Let's dance!" and Link was swung out to the floor with the beautiful Nabooru.

"Hit her with your most modern poem!" called Mido after the pair.

_Can't you feel the rhythm of the night?_

_Dance until the morning light!_

_Forget about the worries on your mind, _

_We can leave them all behind!_

"Incredible…" began the first Know-it-All brother.

"He has a gift with the women!" exclaimed the Narcoleptic Hylian!"

"I told you he was a genius." said the smug Mido.

"That Gerudo certainly can dance!" Darunia said to himself.

Meanwhile, Link and Nabooru were getting acquainted on the dance floor. Noticing that Link was still at a loss for words, Nabooru took initiative.

"How wonderful of you to take an interest in our show," she began

Link found his words and choked out "It sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved, assuming you like what I do, of course."

Nabooru was taken aback at this, and said, "I'm sure I will!" in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Mido thought we might be able to, uh, do it in private." Link offered with a little more confidence.

"Did he?" enquired Nabooru

"Yes, you know, a private, uh, poetry reading."

"Ooh, a 'poetry reading'?" whispered Nabooru in a breathy voice. "Oh, I'd love a little 'poetry' after supper!" She said in a more suggestive tone while making provocative hand gestures. Suddenly, she turned away from her partner and shouted "HANG ON TO YOUR HATS!"

The band changed from a salsa beat back to the familiar swing tune from before, as Nabooru resumed her perch on the swing that was being raised into the ceiling of the fortress. She began to sing her song, unaware of what would happen mere seconds later.

"_Rubies! Rubies!_

_Square-cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_

_Rubies are a girls, best…"_

Nabooru prepared for the last note of the song, only to find that she was unable to breathe. She gasped and wheezed, then became lightheaded as she lost consciousness and fell toward the crowd below her.

"NO!" cried Darunia, fearing she was freefalling to the floor with nothing to stop her. This would surely mean the end of their dreams of a real theater in the Gerudo Fortress. Fortunately for both of them, a burly Zora man named Mar caught the wilted Gerudo mere feet from the floor.

He took her immediately to the back dressing rooms where she was met by a tall, matronly Shiekah woman, a striking Zora woman and heavyset Hylian woman. Mar set Nabooru down upon the floor as the dancers crowded around her in concern.

"I don't know if that investor will be getting his money's worth tonight." remarked the cynical Zora woman.

"Don't be unkind, Ruto!" exclaimed the large Hylian woman.

Meanwhile, out in the dance hall, the crowd chanted, "Nabooru! Nabooru!" as Darunia climbed into the band loft. As he stood, he raised his arms and the men fell silent.

"You've frightened her away!" he exclaimed, drawing protest from the crowd. "But, I can see some lonely Gerudo Fortress dancers looking for a partner or two! So, if you can, hunk, hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!"

The band struck up a lively song and the girls out front began to dance again. In the back, Nabooru was beginning to awaken. Her eyes found the Shiekah woman and she began to speak.

"Oh, Impa, these, silly costumes…" Nabooru managed a weak laugh as she referred to her cropped corset.

"It was just a fainting spell, that's all." Impa reassured the Gerudo woman.

Just then, a surly looking Hylian man pushed through the crowd of dancers and ordered them back out front. "Make those gents thirsty!" he growled, before rounding on Impa and Mar.

"Problems?" he asked gruffly.

"Nothing for you to be worrying about." snapped Impa.

"Well, don't stand around then!" he quipped.

Shortly after he left, however, Nabooru began to cough. The cough within seconds became hard and whoop-like. She leaned over to her side, feeling as though she may vomit. However, what happened was much worse. She began coughing up what looked like small pieces of solidified phlegm and bright red blood. Impa and Mar turned to each other, and now knew what was wrong.


	5. Poetic Misinterpretations, Your Song

As soon as Nabooru recovered, she began changing into an outfit better suited for her encounter with who she thought was Ganondorf.

While Impa tied the back of her corseted gown, the two began to converse. "That twinkle-toes investor really took the bait, girl. With a patron like him, you could be the next big thing, you've got the talent, you know. You hook that man and you'll be lighting the great stages of Hyrule."

"I'll be a real actress, Impa. A great actress!" Nabooru excitedly said. She began musing absentmindedly to the small birds in the cage next to the mirror "And then we're going to fly away from here. We're going to fly, fly away!"

Darunia stumbled into the room with worry written all over his face. "Duckling! Are you alright?"

"Of course, Darunia." was the calm reply from Nabooru, who still faced the mirror as Impa continued lacing the back of the dress.

"Thank goodness! You certainly weaved your magic with the investor on the dance floor."

"How do I look? Smoldering temptress?" Asked Nabooru as she turned around, revealing the low-cut bodice of the corset gown she wore. The skirt flared out at her knees, accentuating her hourglass figure.

Darunia gasped and finally said, "Oh, my little strawberry! How could he possibly resist gobbling you up? Everything's going so well!"

However, after looking at herself in the mirror, Nabooru decided that she was overdressed. She undressed and Impa helped her put on a cropped black corset, with a slinky lace black robe and black parachute pants.

Meanwhile, Link's counterparts began to talk amongst themselves as Link climbed the stairs to the room where he would meet Nabooru, inside the statue of a Gerudo Stallion.

"Unbelievable! Straight to the Stallion!" breathed Mido to his friends, before deciding to sneak up to the top of the Stallion with them to watch how things were going between the two.

Link waited nervously inside the room for about ten minutes, shifting his weight from foot to foot and fumbling with his hat, which he held behind his well clad back. Suddenly, the door to the room opened, unbeknownst to Link, and Nabooru strolled in. She immediately shattered the silence by saying to Link, "This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading, don't you think? Poetic enough for you?"

Link spun around to face the siren-like Gerudo standing in front of him. "Yes." He choked out.

"A little supper? Maybe some Green potion?" asked Nabooru, trying to shake the awkward silence.

"I'd rather just get it over and done with." Link blurted out, causing Nabooru to drop the bottle back into the ice bucket.

"Oh. Very well." Nabooru began. "Then why don't you come down here? And let's get it over and done with." she whispered in a husky voice as she lay down upon the bed next to the table.

"I prefer to do it standing." began link, drawing a slightly annoyed groan from Nabooru as she began to rise to her feet. He noticed this and quickly added "You don't have to stand. It's just that, sometimes, it's quite long, and I'd like for you to be comfortable." 

Nabooru just stared as Link continued on. "It's quite modern, what I do, and it might feel a little strange at first, but if you're open, then you might enjoy it." The two were on entirely different pages. Nabooru believing she was about to be taken by the "investor" and Link believing that she was here to listen to his proposition about his writing and the show.

"I'm sure I will." offered Nabooru.

"The, uh… the sky!" recited Link. "The sky… the bluebirds…" He dropped his voice to chide himself. "Come on, come on!" he muttered.

"Is everything alright?" asked Nabooru as Link fumbled to find his words.

"It's just that, sometimes it takes a while for inspiration to come." he began, as Nabooru rose to her feet and walked over to him.

"Oh, yes, yes. Let Mommy help…" she whispered in his ear as she reached down to grope Link's most private area, drawing a shocked look from the Hylian. "Does _that_ inspire you?" she asked as she shoved him backwards onto the bed. "Let's make love!" she proclaimed as she straddled a very surprised Link. "You want to, don't you?" she asked as she began to open the front of his black tunic. "Tell the truth, can you feel the poetry? Come on, feel it! Free the tiger!" Nabooru growled.

"He's got a huge talent!" laughed Mido to the Know-it-All brothers and the Narcoleptic Hylian, who had thankfully not fallen asleep, as they'd have fallen from the top of the Stallion.

"I need your poetry, NOW!" commanded Nabooru. Link had enough of this odd encounter with Nabooru and pushed her off his lap.

"Alright!" shouted Link as he stood up. Clearing his throat, he began to recite his newfound poetry. "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is this alright? Is this what you want?"

"Oh, poetry. Yes, yes, this is what I want, naughty words!" exclaimed Nabooru as she began gyrating on the bed and moaning. "Ooh, naughty!" she gasped.

Link gave her a quizzical look, then resumed his words, "I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house, where we both could live." only to draw more provocative responses from the courtesan.

"Mmm, it's so good!" Nabooru purred.

"If I were a sculptor… but then again, no."

"You devil!"

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show."

"Don't, don't stop!"

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do."

"Give me more! Naughty! Don't stop! YES!"

Link shot her a look somewhere between disgust and annoyance, but Nabooru continued on, until Link belted out in his resonating baritone voice,

"_My gift is my song."_

Taken aback, Nabooru fell silent, watching Link as he continued to sing in a softer voice.

"_And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but_

_Now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, _

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world."_

Nabooru rose to her feet to stand near the man whose voice sounded like it was a gift from the Three Goddesses themselves. For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"_I sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well, some of these verses_

_Well, they, they got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you_

_That keep it turned on…"_

Link took Nabooru's petite hands in his and continued his lyrics.

"_So excuse me forgetting,_

_But these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten _

_If they're green, or they're blue_

_Yeah, well, the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen…"_

Link felt a powerful urge to dance with this woman. Slinking his arm around her waist and clutching her hand with his, the two entered their own world, above the valley, among the stars.

"_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world!"_

Somewhere in the distance, Link heard a voice belonging to Mido saying "Looks like he got the job!" He and Nabooru were now holding each other close. The first to break the comfortable silence was Nabooru.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with this young, handsome, talented investor…"


	6. Ganondorf Visits Nabooru

"Investor?" Link asked

"Mmm, not that the title is important." sighed Nabooru.

"I'm not an investor…"

"Not an investor?"

"I'm a writer." Link confessed.

Nabooru's eyes could not have opened any wider if they tried. "A writer!" She spat as she pushed Link away.

"Yes, a writer." Link confirmed. "Mido…"

"You're not another one of Mido's oh-so-talented, charmingly-Bohemian, tragically-impoverished protégés, are you?"

"Well, you might say that." Link offered sheepishly.

"OH NO!" shrieked Nabooru. "I am going to kill him!"

Noticing the predicament, Mido whispered to his counterparts, "I'm afraid there may be a small hitch."

"What about the Investor?" Nabooru asked Link, opening the door. Outside stood Darunia and Ganondorf, along with the bodyguard Moblin, who all thankfully faced the other way. She immediately slammed the door and wheezed, "The investor! HIDE!"

The farthest Link got was behind the table next to the bed. He crouched down just in time for the door to open and for Darunia and Ganondorf to walk in. Nabooru stood in front of the table as an extra precaution.

"My dear, are you decent for our friend?" asked Darunia. "Where were you?"

"I, uh, was waiting." Nabooru smiled nervously.

"Dear Ganondorf, allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Nabooru!" exclaimed Darunia proudly.

"How wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit." Nabooru purred in hopes of landing her dream of a career.

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine." whispered Ganondorf in a slimy voice, raising her hand to his lips.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted, ta-ta!" Darunia laughed over his shoulder.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental…" began Ganondorf in an almost mocking tone.

"…But rubies are a girl's best friend!" finished Nabooru.

"After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment." Ganondorf told Nabooru, as he headed for the table next to the bed, which held the Green potion, as well as hid Link.

Realizing what could happen, Nabooru shouted, "DON'T!" Realizing that she sounded suspicious, she changed her reaction to a question. "Don't… you… just love the view?" She asked, as she extended her hand towards the window that looked over the Gerudo Valley.

"…Charming." Ganondorf responded in a slightly confused manner. Again, he reached for the potion. To distract him, Nabooru began flailing her arms.

"I feel like dancing!" she exclaimed as she twirled around the room, arms still flailing. She was aware that she looked like a complete idiot, but couldn't afford to have Link be found.

However, Ganondorf grew tired of Nabooru's sudden and odd behaviors, and told her in a curt voice, "I should like some Green potion."

"NO!" She shrieked, drawing an alarmed look from the male Gerudo. She regained her composure and began to speak again. "It… it's a little bit funny."

"What is?" Ganondorf asked confusedly.

"This, uh…" she looked over the table to where Link hid, and he mouthed the word 'feeling' to her. "Feeling…" she looked over again, and saw him gesturing toward his chest and mouthing the word 'inside'. "Inside." She finished, hoping she could remember the rest on her own, but to no avail. Once more, she looked over to Link, who mouthed the line 'I'm not one of those who can easily…' before she looked up at Ganondorf and recited her line. However, she forgot the last word. Looking over at Link one last time, he put his hands over his face. "Hide." She finished harshly.

Feeling that something suspicious might be happening, Ganondorf began turning to face the spot where Link hid. Seeing this, Link ducked quickly and Nabooru dove to Ganondorf's feet. "I don't have much money," she pretended to sob, "But if I did, oh, I'd buy a big house, where we both could live." Looking between his legs, Nabooru motioned for Link to exit stage left. Ganondorf looked down at the Gerudo siren, and sensing this, Nabooru met his eyes. She rose to her feet and she began to sing in a soft, mezzo-soprano voice.

"_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world."_

Ganondorf was rendered speechless. After looking into Nabooru's navy blue eyes enamored, he whispered "That's very beautiful."

She whispered back, "It's from Spectacular,Spectacular! Suddenly, with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words; 'How wonderful life is, now you're in the world'." Nabooru was an expert at fabricating, which certainly guaranteed her a future, provided she could hook Ganondorf that night.

"And what meaning is that, my dear?" asked Ganondorf, unaware that Link opened the door and was attempting to exit. When he saw the Moblin's broad back facing him, however, he immediately slammed the door. Witnessing this, Nabooru dived onto the bed, pretending to sob. Ganondorf rushed to her, while Link found another place to hide.

"Ganondorf! Don't you toy with my emotions!" cried Nabooru, "You, you must know the effect you have on women!" She continued to "cry" until she was certain Ganondorf was paying attention. Unexpectedly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him on top of her.

"Let's make love!" she growled. "You want to make love, don't you?" She kissed Ganondorf up and down his neck to make sure he was thoroughly distracted.

"Make love?" Ganondorf choked out

"I knew you felt the same way! Oh Ganondorf!" Nabooru moaned between kisses. Quickly, she appeared to change her mind, as she pushed Ganondorf off of her.

"You're right, we should wait, until opening night." she told him.

"Wait?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"There's a power in you that scares me! You should go!" she insisted.

"I just got here!" he objected.

"But we'll see each other every day during rehearsal!" she assured him. "We must wait. We must wait until opening night! Get out."

As soon as Ganondorf left, she shut the door behind her, and her eyes searched the room for the writer in hiding.


	7. Don't hate me, please

Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have started a significant weight loss journey (Working to drop 100-110 lbs), as well as my job for summer, and I've been super tired and writer's block-ish. I am going to take a summer vacation from "Fortress" (With the exception of every so often posting a chapter, when I find the time). I promise that I WILL finish it though! Thanks for all your support! I couldn't have gotten this idea that I've been brewing since eighth grade off the ground without you! Hope to be writing again soon! Much love!


	8. IMPORTANT NEWS!

Hello everyone,

After a much longer than expected hiatus from , I will resume writing this story! I want to inform you that I will be taking this posting down and replacing it with the revised version (which should be much better, in grammatical terms). Anyone who would like to be notified when I re-post, please message me on my account or contact me via Facebook (I will provide a URL to those who message me). Hope to see many reviews and happy fans!

Much Love,

Kait


	9. HEY! LISTEN! UPDATE!

Hey everyone! I thought this would be a brief hiatus, but it's been a very drawn out hiatus; so much has happened in the past 1.5 years. That said, I will be taking down this older draft of GF, reworking a few parts, and then reposting it. Thanks for all of your support: I would not have been compelled to finish the story without all of you! 3


End file.
